


Cherry pop

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, In a way, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: Sam and Dean from Another Universe crash into the bunker. These two examples of Sam and Dean are very different on first sight, but so alike on a second. The Winchesters from World 2 teach "our" Sam and Dean a lot about the joy of physical love, giving them something they didn't know they need.While Dean is easily intrigued by the whole situation, Sam is more sceptical.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Cherry pop

**Author's Note:**

> April 2020 - and the world still a mess.  
> Someone on tumblr mentioned that their are not enough fan fics about the spoiled Winchester from World 2. So, here we go. 
> 
> To keep it sorted and easy to distinguish, I named the "new" Winchesters Sam2 and Dean2.

### First night

Having „themselves“ inside the bunker was very weird, even for Sam and Dean. But their pretty little Fiat was lost in nowhere and their world was non-existent, therefore these poor spoiled souls literally got nowhere to go.  
The bunker has welcomed refugees from other worlds before, why make an exception now?

They had dinner together and exchanged more facts about their lives. Sam and Dean were amazed how well protected these two guys grew up and how easy life as a hunter can be. The spoiled Winchesters were impressed by Sam and Dean's freedom and how they had it all made by themselves.

It got late. Sam and Dean gave each guest a room before heading to their own rooms. Unwind a little and going to bed, that was the plan, but...

… about an hour later a peculiar noise lured Sam and Dean out of their rooms. Listening for the source of it, the brothers met at the door of “the other Sam”.  
_”Come on, Dean, you know how I need it.”_  
_”Of course I do, but it doesn't mean you get it all at once.”_  
These are their voices, but in a way the other one has never heard before. Moaning, panting in a sensual way, more breath than voice.  
Sam and Dean's eyes grow wide, their mouths drop open. _Are they really...?_

 _”Oh Samuel, you are such a pretty, little whore.”_  
_”Just shut your face and fuck me.”_  
_”Whatever you want my love.”_  
Their moaning intensified, the rattling of a bed was clearly audible and it was very clear to everyone listening when both hit their climax.  
Dean turns his face to Sam, Sam looks at Dean, shocked by the facts they just learned. Then both turn away a quickly, disappearing into their rooms, locking the doors.

### Day 2

 _”I deeply apologise for the noise last night.”_ Dean2 walked in on Dean in the kitchen, his whole body and attitude screaming: _I slept so fucking good last night!_  
_”Don't worry about it.”_ Dean smiled politely, taking another cup of coffee because he didn't manage to sleep last night, knowing what he knows now. 

_”Can I ask you a question?”_ Dean turns to his doppelgänger, not quite sure if he finds the right words... _”So, you and Sam...uel... you, uhm, you make love...?”_  
_”Any doubt?”_ Dean2 laughs, then suddenly becomes serious. _”Hold on! You don't?!”_  
_”No.”_ Dean2 makes his dramatically shocked face again.  
_”How can you DO you little brother?!”_ Dean's not angry, just so very irritated.  
_”Dean, Samuel and I never had anyone else. Like, literally anyone else.”_

Dean looks at him. They mentioned yesterday that they have been home schooled because their John was protective like no one else. From an early age on, they learned how to fight, they learned how to distinguish between all the monsters in the world, but never went on a hunt before they were 16 years old. Every trip they did away from home was supervised by John. Until Sam was 21 and Dean was 25, John finally trusted them to go on their own, but by then...  
Long story short, Sam and Dean from _world 2_ found everything they need in each other. 

Dean kind of understood. There was a weirdly fascination about this growing in him.  
_”How did you start? I mean, Sam is four years younger and I got interested in this kind of stuff when I was, like 14...”_  
_”Just like me, and just like my brother... Samuel was 14 when he caught me looking at certain images... I managed to grab a few magazines during road trips.”_ Dean2 grins, still proud of that. Dean looks at him, expecting him to continue.

 _”Well, it started with touches, which became more and more and on a beautiful spring night, a few days after he turned sweet 16, we...”_ Dean still can't wrap his head around their relationship when Dean2 slaps Dean's shoulder and adds:  
_”You really should try. Sam's so pretty when he mewls and begs...”_ Then he bows down to whisper in Dean's ear: _”If you need inspiration, come and watch us tonight. Samuel always wanted an audience. He's quite kinky, you know.”_

With that, Dean2 leaves.

About lunch time, Dean finds Sam in his room with a handful of books.  
_”So, how do you and “you” get along?”_  
Sam just snorts.  
_”Oh, drama in Sammy-land.”_  
_”He's like: Oh, we're better organised. I mean, I'd love to properly sort all our books and lore, but we don't have a plane, we don't have a network with all information available. How are they even able to hunt?”_  
_”You seemed stressed?”_  
_”I don't know. Maybe because I sounded like a porn actor last night. I can't get that out of my head. I didn't sleep because of it.”_  
_”They obviously enjoyed themselves.”_  
_”Obviously...”_  
_”How about we join them?”_  
_”What!?”_  
_”Apparently your alter ego is kinky and wants an audience. And to be honest, I'd love to see “myself” in action.”_  
_”You can't be serious.”_  
_”Why not? This is a chance of a lifetime, don't you think? Or are you shocked that you are a bottom?”_ Dean grins all over his face, knowing how awkward Sam feels but he's damn sure that he is just as curious as him.

### Second night

At about 10pm, all four meet in the guest-room of Sam2, who lies in his boxers only on his bed. Dean2 wears boxers only as well, sitting on the edge of the same bed while Sam and Dean sit in chairs at the wall. They are both unsure if this is a good idea, but the their doppelgänger are obviously excited.  
_”Glad you could make it.”_ Dean2 smiles politely before his hands start stroking Sam's chest as he leans above him. They exchange an intense french kiss, with both tongue visibly licking each other. 

Sam and Dean are quickly hypnotised by the scene in front of them. Their alter egos have their arms wrapped around each other tight now, their hands drift up and down their bodies, tongue dancing, rubbing their hard cocks together. They start to breath faster, Sam2 moans as Dean2 starts kissing his neck while he pushes his own boxers down, then the one's of his brother. Watching themselves naked and physically engaged in bed, Sam and Dean start hitching as well. 

Dean2 climbs up to Sam2, holding his hard, big cock in front of his brother's face. _”Yup, our bodies look the same.”_ Dean whispers to Sam, who's eyes are just wide. Sam2 opens his mouth and takes it in. Despite the size, the whole cock completely vanishes down his throat. Dean can't help it but licks his lips as Dean2 thrust gently into him. Pulling the saliva covered dick out again, Sam2 is snapping for air, spit running down his lips.  
_”Come on, Dean, let's show them how well you take care of your little brother.”_

Dean2 slides down, between his brother's legs. Sam2 spreads them, holding them up and apart with his hands. He wants the audience to see it all. See how the wet-glistering cock slowly, but steadily penetrates his ass, see the lustful expression on their faces, hear the satisfying moan as Dean2 settles in. A moment of silence, only filled by heavy breathing from the boys in bed. 

Then he starts thrusting - long passionate thrusts - the bed frame moving along. Sam2 is mewling, losing himself on his brother's hands, touching his own solid cock, stroking and squeezing it.  
Dean2 looks at the Winchesters, who's eyes are glued to them. He's not quite sure what to make out of Sam's face, who seems distant, but not disgusted.  
But Dean's body is leaning forward, watching his doppelgänger and his movements.  
_”Hey, Dean, want to touch?”_ Dean2 asks. Dean looks at him, not sure if he really asked him that. _”Come here, put your hand on his chest. I see you want to.”_ Hell yeah, Dean wants to, but not sure if he should. 

But they got so far, why stop now. Dean gets up and bends down, cautiously laying a hand on Sam's alter ego. _”See how he wiggles under your touch? Go ahead, you can touch him everywhere.”_

And Dean does. His chest is the same but so different. No anti-possession tattoo. Only a few scars and those few are on different spots. _Oh fuck, he's vibrating under my hand_ He thinks to himself, feeling the body of Sam2 pushed with every thrust. Dean's hand drifts up, passing the hard nipples, the rapid heartbeat, up to his face.  
His breath is hot, hitching, mewling for more. Dean's thumb touches his lower lip, caught in a weird fascination when he pushes his thumb in. Sam2 takes it, sucks on it like a lollipop with his tongue winding around. 

A soft, moaned whispers drops from Dean's lips. He's about to close his eyes to enjoy this, but suddenly, he hears a chair pushed away. Sam left the room.  
_”Sam?”_  
Immediately, Dean follows Sam, leaving their doppelgänger behind. 

Sam's inside his room when Dean enters.  
_”Hey, sorry if this... I didn't mean to unsettle you.”_  
_”No, no... I'm not... unsettled... but, you looked so fascinated...”_  
_”I was... he's... I mean you...”_

Dean gently places his hand on Sam's cheek, same way as he did with Sam2. Slowly, his thumb strokes Sam's lower lip, feeling it shiver. Dean pushes it in, and Sam sucks. His lips closed while his wet tongue licks up and down. The sensation is overwhelming and Dean moans audibly. He wants Sam to hear him, begging for more but unable to put it into words. 

Cautiously Dean pushes Sam onto his bed, climbing in with him. He pulls his thumb out just to press his own lips against his brother's, opening them, tongue meets tongue, a spark of excitement rushes through their body. Sam's arms are holding on tight, rubbing his pelvis against Dean's. Through the thick fabric of their jeans they can feel the solid cock of the other one. 

Dean's hand slips down, opening the buttons and the zip before pushing his hands in Sam's boxers. The moment the tip of Dean's finger touch the skin of his hard dick, Sam moans loud, caught by the sudden sensation. Dean goes down, his head hovering over his crotch for a moment.  
_”No, no, no, Dean, don't...”_  
But Dean does, taking his dick into his mouth, sucking, licking. Sam's shivering, twitching, his fingers twist into the sheets. He makes the sweetest sound. His fist around his brother's cock base, he keeps moving, head up and down, listening while his little brother unravels in a way he never did before.  
_”Stop... stop... I'm... no... co...”_ Dean doesn't stop as his brother's cock twitches the moment he cums, a full load. It tastes odd, but he doesn't want to waste a drop so he keeps sucking till the end. Sam goes soft, his body snuggles into the blanket and cushion, exhausted. 

Dean wipes his mouth, then he takes of his and Sam's shoes before making himself comfy next to Sam in his bed.  
_”What about you? You want me to...”_ Sam mumbles.  
_”No, I'm good. Just sleep, Sammy. You were amazing, just rest now.”_ Sam pushes himself closer to Dean, immediately falling asleep. A nice, deep peaceful sleep.  
Dean smiles. It's been ages Sam slept like this. Happy, he closes his eyes as well.

### Day three

Sam2 strolls through the bunker, trying to find Sam alone. In the afternoon, he finally does in the library.  
_”Hey.”_  
_”Hey.”_ Sam answers friendly, while he sits at the table, books in front of him.  
_”I hope we didn't unsettle you last night.”_  
_”No, no, don't worry. It's been strange, but not in a bad way, you know.”_

Sam2 steps closer to Sam.  
_”I'd also like to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. I wasn't as kind as I should be as a guest.”_  
_”That's fine. I suppose we all have to adjust.”_  
_”After everything I learned about you the last two days, you are one of the world's best hunters, Sam. But still, yesterday you were so insecure when we argued about lore systems, you doubted yourself far too quick. And right now, you tell me it's all fine but obviously, it's not.”_

Sam2 is hitting close to home right now and Sam doesn't like it. Maybe he helped to save the world a few times, but often enough, he started the end of the world as well.

 _”Long story... but it's okay. Be my guest and feel like home.”_ Sam smiles, a bit forced.  
_”You doing it again, Sam. You shouldn't have to.”_  
Sam lowers his head, nods vaguely.  
_”Sam, I know you and Dean are close, just like us. Why not making the last step. Dean seems like he enjoyed last night.”_  
Sam knows how much Dean enjoyed last night.  
_”I can't. It doesn't feel right...”_  
_”You are aware that there's not much right about our life?”_

 _”I know, but still...”_ Sam feels genuinely awkward now. Last night with Dean was beyond everything he felt before, so satisfying. But still...  
_”Sam, look at me.”_ Sam does, finding Sam2 close to his face.  
_”You are beautiful, so very beautiful. And I'd love to have you around tonight, so does Dean. I mean, your Dean.”_ Sam2 gently strokes Sam's hair with a few fingers, talking in a quiet, soft voice.  
_”Sam... I can see how you hold back your emotions, but here, you are safe. You can be you. This beautiful, beautiful you.”_ He whispers before his lips connect with Sam's gently. Sam's closing his eyes, his lips going soft.  
_”Please be with us tonight.”_ Sam2 whispers again, before he straightens his body again. With a kind smile, he leaves a visibly touched Sam behind.

### Third night

Like last night, Sam2 and Dean2 are waiting for their doppelgängers in their bed. Dean arrives, wearing boxers only, feeling so very nervous and excited at the same time.  
_”You got an anti-possession symbol tattooed on your chest? Good thinking.”_ Both are impressed, but both know they father would ground them big time if they just think about a tattoo. If he was still around.

A few minutes later, Sam enters. Boxers only, but quite intimidated by the situation.  
_”It's okay Sam, we will do nothing you don't agree on, alright?”_ Sam2 tries to calm him down. Sam takes a few more steps closer to the bed. 

Sam2 sits himself at the head of the bed, legs spread. _”Come here, I'd love to have you right here with me.”_ Sam hesitates at first, but then he takes a deep breath in. Sam2 was right. He's save here. Sam sits with his back against Sam2 who gently starts massaging his shoulders.  
_”It'll feel amazing, Sammy.”_ Sam2 whispers. 

_”You should start with a kiss and work your way down.”_ Dean2 adds, trying to give his doppelgänger some guidance. Dean obliges and kisses Sam like he did yesterday. 

_This is not their first kiss_ Sam2 and Dean2 think to themselves.

At first, Sam's tense, but slowly eases, touching Dean's warm body, his hand's going up and down his back. Dean breaks the kiss to gently bite his neck. He sprinkles small kisses along his way to his nipples. While he sucks on one nipple, his fingers play with the other one. 

There it is. Sam's first soft moan. Dean continues to switch between left and right before finally sliding down while Sam2 plays with Sam's hair. _”Look at your brother, how pretty he is. See his eyes. He wants you.”_

Dean's eyes and hands never leave Sam, too fascinated by the sight. Setting his hands on the hem of his boxers, he looks straight into his brother's eyes, asking for his consent. Sam takes a nervous breath in before agreeing with a nod. He's discharging his own boxers before repeating the same act of silent communication again, this time with his hands on Sam's underwear.  
_”It's okay, you are safe. No need to hold back.”_ Sam2 whispers reassuringly until Sam finally nods. 

_”Look at these beautiful men, Samuel.”_ Dean2 smiles and Sam2 agrees.  
_”We will carefully open you up, Sam.”_ Dean2 adds and hands a newly purchased bottle of lube to Dean. Again, Dean looks straight into Sam's eyes, checking for any signs of panic. He seems excited, but not scared.  
_”If this is too much, Sammy... just give me a sign.”_ Dean says.  
_”No, I'm good...”_ His breath is slightly shaking, obviously he's nervous. Dean proceeds to open the bottle when Sam2 whispers again. _”You can help him by holding your legs up, so he has an easier access.”_  
Sam does so accordingly, exposing himself completely. 

_”You two look so hot like that.”_ Dean2 winks at the Sams in front of him. Sam2 winks right back. _”Okay, here we go, Dean.”_ Dean2 continues. _”Be generous with the lube. Make sure your whole finger and his sweet, pink entrance wear a thick layer of it.”_

Dean2 keeps guiding his doppelgänger, but sounds quite aroused now himself. Dean can't wait to do this, but constantly keeps an eye on Sam's face, terrified of doing something he doesn't want, but so far, he's doing fine. Sam's solid, hard cock underlines this statement. He can feel his own cock twitching, yearning to penetrate this sweet example of an ass. 

Sam2 starts playing with Sam's nipples and Dean2 pours a thick drop of lube on Dean's hands and Sam's hole. 

Finally, Dean sets his fingers on the wet-glistering hole, drawing circles, before he pushes his finger in. Sam moans softly with Dean's index completely inside him, turning, thrusting, all carefully. The Winchester's alter egos are mesmerised by the sight. _”Try two fingers.”_ Dean2 pours more lube on his hand so Dean can spread it nicely. 

The stretch is slightly more intense, but Sam's whole body language tells how good it feels.  
_”You like it, right?”_ Sam2 asks while Sam moans and nods rapidly.  
_”And this is just the beginning.”_ Dean2 adds. 

With more lube on his hands, Dean pushes three fingers in, twisting, thrusting. _”That's good, Dean, you are a natural talent.”_ Dean2 praises. _”He's so hot, right?”_  
_”Fuck, yes...”_ Dean pants, his whole body aching for the last step. _”Do you think... I can … now?”_ He asks Dean2, but again he looks into Sam's eyes. They are filled with lust and just begging for more. 

Dean has never seen him like this before and now he's asking himself what took him so long.  
_”Go ahead, I think he needs you now.”_

While Dean covers his cock with more lube, Sam spreads his legs a little wider, impatient for the next step to happen. _”You are so beautiful like this, Sam. So hot... Let me watch your cherry pop.”_ Sam2 whispers before Dean lines up. A last silent exchange of consent, then he finally slips in.

Sam shivers, moans audibly, overwhelmed by a sensual need. Dean penetrates further, carefully but steadily. His brother feels so fucking hot and tight, he can't wait to take him. Completely in, Dean waits a few seconds, enjoying the moment until he can't hold it anymore. 

Dean thrusts, hands on his brother's hips, he keeps moving, clashing his crotch against his brother's ass. Sam's mewls, moans, his own nails digging into his skin. _”Yeah, let us hear you, Sam. Let it all out. This is good.”_ Sam2 praises Sam, slightly twisting and pulling his nipples. 

_”Samuel, if you don't mind I'd...”_ Dean2 looks at his own brother who just smiles and nods. _”Give him everything.”_ He answers and watches Dean2 kneeling beside Sam, taking his cock in his mouth, licking it generously, bobbing his head up and down.

Sam's moaning is close to yelling, so caught in this sensation. His body is twitching, the stimulation beyond everything he felt before. Sam2 then slips two fingers into his doppelgänger's mouth. _”Suck them.”_ Sam complies for a few seconds, letting himself handled by three men, sucking and fucking him. Sam finds himself in a new kind of heaven.

Dean's relentless penetration, the rapid rhythm of his hips, he's chasing an orgasm that's not comparable to anything he had before. The wet, hot and so tight experience on his cock. Without warning, he shouts as he comes, pushing himself as deep as possible into his Sam, giving every drop. 

Sam's body convulses as he comes a second later, twitching and shivering hard as Dean2 keeps sucking until he has spend his whole load. Dean2 lifts his head and gives Sam2 an intense kiss, sharing the taste of Sam. _”So delicious.”_ But Sam can't hear him, too high on emotions and completely spend he goes limb in the arms of Sam2. With Dean2 out of his way, Dean snuggles himself upon Sam, drifting into a happy nap. 

Dean2 grabs a blanket and spreads it over the pile of bodies in the bed, before he sits himself beside his brother, snuggling beneath the same blanket, putting his arm and head on his shoulders. All taking a long, quiet nap together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! ♥


End file.
